trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
SK Gent-Mariakerke
SK Gent-Mariakerke is a belgian football team currently playing in 4th division. The team plays his home-matches at the Claeys-Bouüaert Stadium, which is build on bought land from the city of Ghent. The stadium has a capacity of 13,500 seats. The club colors are red-white. Club History SK Gent-Mariakerke was founded on a hot summer's day in August 2010. All the locals gathered for the first ever general assembly and following an hour and a half of speeches and board elections, the club was born. After a long and perilous headhunting process the mean-spirited and ruthless manager Copman was put in charge. Season 20 - 27 The club's first season was a big succes: they've won all their matches and were promoted to 4th division. Armand Van Steenbrugge had a big hand in this achievement. The player who came back to Belgium after six years playing in the italian league made nine goals and 13 assists. After two seasons in 4th division (3th en 2nd place) the club was promoted to 3th division. Season 23 was not a succes. The goal for manager Copman was to avoid relegation, he did not succeed. During season 24, in 4th division, the team kept on growing. With only one defeat to its name, the club ended first and got a second chance for third division. After two relegations from 3th division during season 23 and 25, Copman did what he had to do: stay in 3th division. SKGM was in his best form during season 27. Players like Leeand Rudy Thomas made it possible to secure the team's place in a higher division. Before the start of season 28 the club announced that due to its financial situation it didn't apply for a professional license. All players would get a free transfer. Trainer Polczak would still use the grounds for his youth team. Season 34 - ... In August 2013 club owner Frank De Bruyne announced a new financiel injection and the club would return to professional football in season 34. With experienced players like Polski-goalgetter Mieszko Supeł and youth-product Baptiste Matthys the team was ready to shine once again. Squad Season 26 - First place in Belgium 4. Klasse, Reeks 17 '- Winner Belgium 4. Klasse, Reeks 17' '- Winner player-of-the-year: '''Lee '''- Winner topscorer: '''Michiel Kruis (29) '''- Winner u21 topscorer: '''Ademar da Costa (17) Season 25 - 14th place in Belgium 3. Klasse, Reeks 6 Season 24 - First place in Belgium 4. Klasse, Reeks 18 '- Winner Belgium 4. Klasse, Reeks 18' '- Winner player-of-the-year: Lee ''- Winner u21 topscorer: '''Niels Lejeune (15) Season 23 - 16th place in Belgium 3. Klasse, Reeks 6 Season 22 - Second place in Belgium 4. Klasse, Reeks 18 - '''Winner u21-player-of-the-year': Lee - Winner u21 topscorer: Lee (16) Season 21 - Third place in Belgium 4. Klasse, Reeks 18 Season 20 - First place in Belgium 5. Klasse, Reeks 54 - Winner Belgium 5. Klasse, Reeks 54 Player Awards Best Man Future Star Notable players and transfers Season 20 *Armand Van Steenbrugge (IN for 12 million) Seasons 20 - 24 : He came back to Belgium after six years playing in the italian league and made nine goals and 13 assists in his first season with SKGM. He was captain of the team from season 21 to 24. He was the first club's icon. Season 21 *Kamil Polczak (IN for 2 million) Season 21 - 22 : For the 21th season SKGM needed reinforcements if it wanted to survive in 4th division. The first player who came to strengthen the team was Kamil Polczak. The 34-year old attacking midfielder is not unknown in Poland with his 52 goals and 29 assists in 143 matches. He had a strong debut for SKGM with one goal and one assist. After a very strong first season in 4th division, Kamil found it time to end his active career. He is now still working for SKGM as an offensive trainer. *Mahmoud El-Tabei (IN for 35 million) Season 21 - 24 : The second big transfer for season 21 was the 25-year old Egyptian defender Mahmoud El-Tabei. After 6 years playing in french 4th division he came over for 35 million, a club record at the time. *Dymitr Batory (IN for 9 million) Season 21 - 22 : The last big name to join the club in season 21 was the 31-year Polish wing defender Dymitr Batory. He was bought as a replacer for Silvio De Gheest. With his 100 caps in Polish 4th division he has a big experience to add to the team. After a serious ankle injury at the beginning of season 22 he was forced to stop playing. *Lee (IN for 41 million) Season 21 - present : The 20-year old South-Korian wonderboy came to SKGM at the end of season 21 as replacer for the club's strong man Polczak. There was a lot of criticism to manager and board for paying such a large amount of money for a relative unknown player. But Lee proved everyone wrong: he scored four times in his first seven substitutes. After replacing Polczak in season 22, he won u21-player-of-the-year (rating 6.52) '''and '''u21-top-scorer (16 goals) in Belgium 4. Klasse, Reeks 18. He is still the star of the team. Season 22 *Bruno Lima (IN for 35 million) Season 22 - 24 : After succesfully ending season 21 with a third place, SKGM began the search for a strong attacker. They came quickly to the 25-year old Portuguese striker playing in Dutch 3th division where he scored 27 goals in 34 games. *Patrick Bodart (IN for 21 million) Season 22 - present : This 22-year old right wing has an expressive CV for his young age. After playing in Brasil, Croatia and Belgian 2nd and 3th division he finally found his place with SKGM. *Phillipe Van Gheem (IN for 19 million) Season 22 - present : The last addition to the team in season 22 was 22-year old defensive midfielder Van Gheem coming from 3th division where he was seen as a big talent. Season 23 *Arnaud Vanmol (IN for 29 million) Season 23 - present : After promoting to 3th division, SKGM focused on expanding the stadium and facilities. Due to big investments, the only reinforcement was 19-year old central defender Vanmol coming from 2nd division. *Erwin Goeman (OUT for 15 million) Season 20 - Season 23 : The 32-year old strong defender was since the beginning of the club an important part of the team. But after conflictions with the manager and unsuccesfull negotiations for a new contract, Goeman found the time right to leave the club. After four succesfull seasons at SKGM he signed a 3-year contract in Polish 6th division. Season 24 *Michaël Goeman (OUT for 30 million) Season 20 - Season 24 : After the outgoing transfer of his brother Erwin and the disappointed season 23 in 3th division, the 30-year old left midfielder asked a transfer to manager Copman. Goeman was a very strong player in Copman's team and was very loved with players and fans. After a transfer soap he signed a 4-year big contract in Bulgarian 4th division. He played 102 matches for SKGM, scored 27 times and was good for 31 assists. *Rudy Thomas (IN for 80 million) Season 24 - present : With a club-history transfer fee behind his name, 21-year old Thomas has a lot of expectations to fulfill. After relegation from 3th division with 61 goals taken in season 23, it was clear that the club needed defensive support. The young central defender had a lot of experience in 3th division for his young age and there for a perfect addition to the team. Grounds The current stadium (Claeys Bouüaert Stadium) is build on a open field between the Zomerliefstraat and Alphonse Claeys Bouüaertdreef in the center of Mariakerke. The all-seater stadium has a capacity of 13,500 visitors and exists out of the North, West, South and East stands. There was a lot of protest against the buildingplans, with petitions from schoolgroups and local people, but the city of Ghent signed and accepted the plans in 2010. The club's first leaguematch at Claeys Bouüaert was won with 3-0 (against FC Sartois). The club's offices are located in the 18th-century Claeys Bouüaert Castle, which was donated by the Claeys Bouüaert-family. The trainingfields are located at the Polderkeslaan. Ownership and Finances SK Gent-Mariakerke is a limited company and sold shares to local supporters for €5 via an application form. Majority ownership passed to Frank De Bruyne who invested €20,000,000 in the club. Current manager Orry Copman is owner of 5% of the shares and thus also one of the biggest investers. In an initial three-year deal worth €9,000,000, Fortphone became the club's first shirt sponsor at the beginning of the 21th season. The club's kit manufacturer is Adidas, who have a three-year deal with the club. Records Updated: 05/11/2011 Most Games